


I Want to Try Something New

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: How We Survive is What Makes Us Who We Are [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron wants to try something new in the bedroom and Nasir lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Try Something New

“I want to try something new,” Agron whispered in between kisses. His hand trailed down Nasir’s chest and palmed at his leaking cock, making Nasir buck and moan. He trailed his lips down his boyfriend’s neck and sucked on his collarbone, leaving a mark that wouldn’t fade for days.

Nasir tangled his fingers in Agron’s hair, gasping and thrusting his cock up into Agron’s hand, craving more friction. “What is it?” Nasir asked, barely able to form words.

“Trust me?” Agron asked, lifting his head up and looking into Nasir’s eyes. His free hand gently caressed Nasir’s cheek. Nasir nodded and Agron leaned in, kissing him and slipping his tongue in for a quick taste, leaving Nasir breathless when he pulled back. “Turn over.”

“Agron,” Nasir said, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m not ready for that.”

Agron shook his head. “I have no intention of fucking you tonight.” He pressed his lips to Nasir’s forehead before smiling at him again. “Turn over for me, Mein Herz.” His fingers moved down, caressing Nasir’s balls. “And if you start to feel uncomfortable, I will stop.”

Nasir seemed hesitant at first but after a few minutes he rolled over, looking over his shoulder at Agron who was leaning over him and pressing kisses to his back. Agron gently kissed Nasir lips before leaning into his nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube out.

“Agron-“

“It’s not that kind,” Agron replied, letting Nasir see the front of the bottle. It was strawberry flavored lube. Agron had used it on Nasir’s cock a couple of times. Nasir nodded and closed his eyes as Agron started to kiss down his back once more.

Nasir heard the pop of the cap, and then Agron was pulling his butt cheeks apart and pouring some of the lube onto his crack. Nasir let out a small hissed as the cold lube touched his heated skin. Agron’s fingers rubbed it around his crack before slipping inside of him. Nasir let out a gasp and clutched his pillow as Agron’s finger slid in and out.

The weight on the bed shifted and Agron’s tongue joined his finger making Nasir let out a gasp of surprise. Agron removed his finger and started to thrust his tongue in and out of Nasir, his hands kept the Syrian’s cheeks spread to give him more access.

It was such a strange feeling but Nasir found himself enjoying it. He moaned and gasped as Agron continued to pleasure him. He pushed back against Agron’s face wanting to feel more. “Agron…” Nasir moaned, his fingers tightening on the pillow.

Agron slid a finger back in and found his pleasure spot quickly, rubbing against it. Nasir’s hips started to move, sliding his leaking cock against the sheets underneath him. “Agron!” Agron tongue fucked him faster and put more pressure on his prostate, rubbing it in a steady rhythm. “F-fuck!”

Nasir wrapped a hand around his cock feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge of release. Nasir started to whimper, stroking his cock faster. His body shook and Agron worked faster spurred on by Nasir’s moans.

It didn’t take much longer for Nasir to come, Agron’s name falling from his lips. He collapsed against the sheets, laughing and feeling boneless. Agron kissed his way back up Nasir’s back and the Syrian could feel his boyfriend’s wet cock drag along his skin.

Agron tried to kiss him, but Nasir turned away with another laugh. “Not until you brush your teeth!” Agron laughed as well and pressed a kiss on Nasir’s cheek before hopping off the bed. Nasir turned onto his side as Agron walked away. “You really are amazing,” he said, smiling as Agron turned back around.

“No,” Agron disagreed. “You are.”


End file.
